lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 206
Report #206 Skillset: Skill: Ripple Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Moving while stunned is a bug. To be fixed. Problem: Liveforest has a rather large advantage over ripple in that it can also break up groups. In group fights keeping your group together is essential to keep the group members alive and to maintain the killing power needed to take down avatars or similar sized groups of opponents. Currently, liveforest means that virtually anytime a hostile group moves someone will be left behind. Turning unity on just makes the group practically unable to move at all. With ripple a hostile group can move around freely as long as the group leader is not personally stunned. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Give ripple a sprawl affect that can stop people from following. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change stun so that people who are stunned are no longer able to move when following Player Comments: ---on 6/16 @ 01:56 writes: It seems to me that it would make more sense to nerf Liveforest than to buff ripple since raiding Ethereal is already extremely difficult. That being said, out of these two solutions, solution 1 looks more desirable, since it pertains only to ripple and would be less likely to impact anything else. ---on 6/16 @ 02:16 writes: To be truthful, Liveforest doesn't exactly stop you from following. Unlike Flux, which literally scatters a group. Liveforest is simply entangle and damage. While I agree Liveforest is in need of rebalancing, I don't agree with either of these solutions for Ripple. It's stun is strong and balanced, it's just Liveforest that needs a look at ---on 6/16 @ 02:19 writes: I'd be up for a liveforest nerf instead of ripple buff. Any ideas in mind? ---on 6/16 @ 14:29 writes: Not writhing in a druid demense is a fantastic way to get yourself killed. ---on 6/17 @ 07:33 writes: I feel like there's some strange misconception connecting "To be truthful, Liveforest doesn't exactly stop you from following." and "Not writhing in a druid demense is a fantastic way to get yourself killed.", but let there be no doubt, webbing does in fact stop you from following, regardless of whether you throw yourself off balance by writhing. ---on 6/20 @ 02:34 writes: Buffing ripple is actually a better choice than nerfing liveforest, but in any case #2 sounds vaguely like a bug report so I wonder if we shouldn't go for that one. ---on 6/25 @ 22:56 writes: Ceren, while normal entanglements do stop following, I am fairly sure that liveforest will not as long as you don't writhe it and are off balance from writhing. It's been awhile since I raided an ethereal plane and I wish it wouldn't cost 400 power to test and confirm once and for all. Both solutions sound unnecessary and bad by the way. These discretionary powers are no longer free ---on 6/27 @ 14:31 writes: Liveforest is entangle just like web; why would it be any different? Also, maybe I'm missing something, but why is 'discretionary powers are no longer free' an argument against upgrading them? ---on 6/27 @ 14:33 writes: I don't want to say I'm absolutely positive because I'd hate to have to swallow that on the teeny tiny chance that I'm wrong, but from experience I'm 99.9% sure that the entangle itself from liveforest stops following.